Usuario discusión:YukkiRiver
Bienvenido!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:40 8 oct 2011 (UTC) hola hola me gustaria ser tu wikiamigo si eso ponme al mm de sonic ¿ y yo a ti?Archivo:2010010115474!Sonic standing.gifYo soy sonic y yo hago petar todo mira mi serieArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 17:37 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Poke-noti Puedes editar el noticiario poke-noti cuando quieras haciendo publicidad a tu serie o algo, incluso yo tambien pondre cuando traigas un neuvo episodio. Sin embargo, para la parte de blogs activos si tendras que editarlos o que varios usuarios comenten en ellos para que aparezca. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:58 19 nov 2011 (UTC) 2 cositas........ 1.¿En mi serie a quien quieres de novia? Archivo:Almu.png luego pongo la otra 2.¿quieres ser mi amigo? Archivo:Torchic_mini.gifSoy RedNeburí,antes Oshawott&minccinoArchivo:Torchic_mini.gif Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif¿Hablamos? ComentaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gif Archivo:Oshawott_Caminando.gifApuntate a mi serie ¡¡¡Últimos días!!!Archivo:Oshawott Caminando.gif RE:Wikiamigos Ponme a Zorua, y turcano yo ya hice uno: Archivo:Turcano.png Otras 2 cosas....... 1. Aquí tienes a la otra: Archivo:Paulette_sprite.png 2. Ponme a leafeon P.D Toma: Archivo:Ninja_Turtle.png Archivo:Torchic_mini.gifSoy RedNeburí,antes Oshawott&minccinoArchivo:Torchic_mini.gif Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif¿Hablamos? ComentaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gif Archivo:Oshawott_Caminando.gifApuntate a mi serie ¡¡¡Últimos días!!!Archivo:Oshawott Caminando.gif Si lo puedes usar como fake,pero que también pertenezca a la Xorus Dex Archivo:Torchic_mini.gifSoy RedNeburí,antes Oshawott&minccinoArchivo:Torchic_mini.gif Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif¿Hablamos? ComentaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gif Archivo:Oshawott_Caminando.gifApuntate a mi serie ¡¡¡Últimos días!!!Archivo:Oshawott Caminando.gif Oye sobre tu inscripción en mi nueva serie: no pongas el gijinka, yo hago el sprite tarnsformado ok? Una simple pregunta De qué parte de Argentina eres? Ah, y no me pidas amistad, porque te digo ahora, que si no te conozco, no te agrego ¬ ¬ Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 17:56 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Una cosa ¿en pokemon una aventura milenaria no hay sinnoh? Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifThe best me Archivo:Ponyta_mini.gif 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 10:38 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok 1. Los pondré detro de poco. 2 me parece bien seamos amigos n.n 3.¿A quién te pongo? Felices Fiestas!!!!!=DArchivo:Delibird mini.gif 20:52 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Copniev shiny Te e hecho a copniev shiny,quedate con el color que quieras,el otro puede ser uno especial.Archivo:Copniev_shiny_2_colores.pngElglaceoncreciente. 10:22 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro Acepto tu proposición y puedes usar mis fakémon n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 16:00 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! Gracias por el regalo!!! toma: Archivo:Charizard_NB_variocolor.gif P.D espero que te guste :) P.D2 CONTESTA RÁPIDO!!! P.D3 (dime si te gusta) Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifPor cortesía de Papá Noel... ¡¡¡Esto!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 22:30 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya... lo sabía,me lo dijo frost.... Mira: Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Regalos,regalosos!!!! Me queda poner el de Cold y el de Sui,pero el de Sui lo pondré en mi wiki. Te quieres unir a mi wiki??? Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifPor cortesía de Papá Noel... ¡¡¡Esto!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 13:10 27 dic 2011 (UTC) JUAN Tenemos que hablar. Me lo he pensado. Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifPor cortesía de Papá Noel... ¡¡¡Esto!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 14:08 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ... quedamos en el chat de mi wiki,http://es.pokecountry.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_PokeCountry. El día 27 de diciembre a las 18:30 (Hora española) Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifPor cortesía de Papá Noel... ¡¡¡Esto!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 14:25 27 dic 2011 (UTC) VS de mi sprite Me lo haces al vs que yo no se?thumb Alexandro 16:18 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya!!! Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifPor cortesía de Papá Noel... ¡¡¡Esto!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 18:19 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Puedo crear..... el artículo Paulette(PAD)??? Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifPor cortesía de Papá Noel... ¡¡¡Esto!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 11:29 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Fecha de aniversario Mapas e imagenes Empoleon le comunica que para recibir su tarjeta de felicitación el dia de su cumpleaños deberá facilitar la fecha de su aniversario al propietario de dicha tienda. El propietario de Mapas e imagenes Empoleon, link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=Mapas e imagenes Empoleon 3 cosas... 1.Si quieres crealo tu y ya si eso lo retoco........(Lo de Paulette(PAD)) 2.Quien me insulto de PE??? 3.FELIZ 2012!!!!!!!! Archivo:Leafeon_icon.gifNebu!!!Archivo:Leafeon_icon.gifArchivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifDéjame un mensaje!!!Archivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifArchivo:Snivy_icon.gifJuan!!!Archivo:Snivy_icon.gif 20:25 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Ya.. lo se,ahora somos muy amigas n_n Pero.....que dijo exactamente???Es que solo tengo un mensaje.Mira mi discu de PE... Archivo:Leafeon_icon.gifNebu!!!Archivo:Leafeon_icon.gifArchivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifDéjame un mensaje!!!Archivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifArchivo:Snivy_icon.gifJuan!!!Archivo:Snivy_icon.gif 20:50 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Porfaaa!!! vente a PE!!!!!! Archivo:Leafeon_icon.gifNebu!!!Archivo:Leafeon_icon.gifArchivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifDéjame un mensaje!!!Archivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifArchivo:Snivy_icon.gifJuan!!!Archivo:Snivy_icon.gif 22:59 3 ene 2012 (UTC) URGENCIA Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Una pregunta para Juan. P.D Cuando se declara Juan a Paulette a PAD??? Archivo:Leafeon_icon.gifNebu!!!Archivo:Leafeon_icon.gifArchivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifDéjame un mensaje!!!Archivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifArchivo:Snivy_icon.gifJuan!!!Archivo:Snivy_icon.gif 18:05 6 ene 2012 (UTC) .... Metete en el chat POOOORFAAAAAAAA!!!! Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 20:44 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Soy muy pesada n_nU Te has registrado ya??? Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 21:25 7 ene 2012 (UTC) paga Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Ya es tiempo de que me hables Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 03:23 8 ene 2012 (UTC) otra paga Archivo:Ditto_NB_variocolor.gifyArchivo:Ditto_NB.gif Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Ya es tiempo de que me hables Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 03:28 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Porychu-z.pngyArchivo:Evo_altaria.pngPsychic-boss70 19:13 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Has recivido unArchivo:Contrato_estudios_Naxito_del_99.png de los Estudios Naxito del 99 que vale por que un OC tuyo el que quieras (debes enviarmelo a mi discucion con todos los sprites que tengas de el) salga en lñas series y peliculas de los Estudios Naxito del 99 Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.png 21:41 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Respuestas Amigos por supuesto ponme a pachirisu o ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.png o los dos el overworld esta basado en depende cual estes haciendo Archivo:Clara_vaquera.png esta es vaquera dp Archivo:Clara_reportera.pngesta es reportera dp Archivo:Clara_camarera_o_sirvienta.pngesta basada en una camarera nb Archivo:Clara_chica.pngesta esta basada en chica Hgss Archivo:Clara_coordinadora_otro_traje.pngesta en el traje de coordinadora de dawn Archivo:Clara_escolar.png esta en chica dp Archivo:Clara_invierno.pngesta en veterana NB Archivo:Clara_concursos.pngesta en damisela NB Archivo:Clara_concursos_otro.pngesta en dama parasol dp Archivo:Clara_elegante_invierno.pngesta en marquesa NB Archivo:Clara_traje_de_baño.pngesta en nadadora NB Archivo:Clara_ropa-rosa.png esta en Ciclista(mujer)NB Archivo:Clara_profesora.png profesora HGSS Archivo:Clara_kimono.png Chica kimono HGSS la cabeza es de Seño NB Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.png 22:16 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Nuclitom Gracias por adoptar un Nuclitom! Evoluciona a las 700 ediciones y otra vez a las 800Archivo:Nuclitom.PNG ' Puffle Dime lo que Quieras Inscríbete en mi serie!O léela!' PD:Quieres ser mi wikiamigo?? :D ......... No se si has leido el otro mensaje.............Volvemos??? Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 20:11 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Hi Me puedes hacer los overworlds de Paulette??? Soy nebu nwn 83.50.90.80 18:39 17 ene 2012 (UTC) nwn Archivo:JXN.png With love: Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 20:13 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Problema Hola, Gracias por lo de PAU, me alegra mucho que Opines así. Pero lo que pasa es que el Sprite de Sasuke lo hizo un Usuario que ya se fue de la Wikia, y no puedo dejar que lo uses sin su Permiso. Aunque podrias usarlo como Base. Claro que Podemos ser Amigos¡ Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 01:20 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Chat Quedamos a las 19:00 (Hora Española) en el chat??? Confirma plis!!! TeQuieroMuchoArchivo:Corazón.png Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 13:11 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Conectate ahora al chat!!! Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 21:11 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Se me fue internet sorry u.uU Ahora, la definitiva, conectemonos!!! Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 21:22 21 ene 2012 (UTC) personajes de los videojuegos ?????????????????????????????' respondeme y guardame un puesto 'Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 21:24 21 ene 2012 (UTC) TT.TT Se me fue el internet y te fuiste tu....... JUAN, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, HACE MUCHO QUE NO HABLAMOS. Ademas ahora quiero hablar por que hemos vuelto otra vez Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 21:51 21 ene 2012 (UTC) YAAAA!!! CONECTATE/AL/CHAT/DE/PC/ESTOY/YO!!! Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 17:59 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Toma Quiero mis 3 cuponesArchivo:Tipo_Energia.pngArchivo:Tipo_Animal.pngArchivo:Tipo_Rapido.png Pokemon658 19:35 25 ene 2012 (UTC) gift Archivo:Nebu_y_Juan.png Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 20:39 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Mi serie Leela plis!!!!! El primer cap.!!!! Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 12:55 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Conecta al chat!!! Ordenador troll (el mio)!!! Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 17:15 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Nebu_toalla.png que decir............... Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 15:20 30 ene 2012 (UTC) P.D Tu tambien podrias hacerme regalos............. Oferta queria preguntarte si querias ser el entrenador protagonista en mi serie nueva 'Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 21:19 30 ene 2012 (UTC) oye le pedi a nebu que fuera la criadora princpal y pueden ser novios en mi serie y ademas podrias tener 7 pokes y que el ultimo fuera un fake de mi dex 'Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.gif''' 21:42 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Valep Gracias,por cierto,te dejo el link pa un pikachu mascota virtual http://www.mediafire.com/?56udc51la8f5t14 Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 22:25 2 feb 2012 (UTC) ¬¬ el osito de fuego que me regalaste........no era para la Zodian dex ??? Además,me gustaria que te apuntases a Vocaloid:la gran poké-aventura/inscripciones. Adios ¬¬ Archivo:Rin_icon.gifRin KagamineArchivo:Rin_icon.gif 10:10 4 feb 2012 (UTC) He oido K te vas vente a esta wiki es recientemente abierta pero seras bien recibido. El mono asesino Archivo:Monkeel.png Al que le tienes que decir algo Archivo:Monkoll.png Y sus mejores amigos Archivo:Monkill.png 15:44 11 feb 2012 (UTC)